Feet over Head
by Betemagus ColdKnight
Summary: It's a Kurtty songfic.( I think that is the term for Kurt/Kitty stories)


Title: Feet over Head  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. They are the property of Marvel comics. Nor do I claim to possess ownership of the Television series X-men: Evolution. Also I do not own "Head over feet"--Alanis owns that. No profit is gained by this work of fiction. DON'T SUE ME.  
  
Author's note: Reviews and Suggestions welcome.  
  
  
  
I had no choice,  
but to hear you.  
  
Kurt leaned in very close to Kitty, upside-down and almost trembling at the thought of her waking and finding him clinging to the wall above her bed. As he whispers to her she stirs and the slight curl of a smile edges to the corner of her mouth.  
  
You stated your case..  
time and again. I thought about it.  
  
Kurt approaches Kitty who is currently half-phased through a brick wall if she would like to accompany him to a party as his date. As Kitty finishes the phase through the wall a dejected frown sharpens Kurt's already elven face. A snarl that might impress Logan as the fuzzy elf is turned down again.  
  
You treat me like  
I'm a princess  
I'm not used to lyin' in bed  
  
Kurt leaned in close to Kitty, this time not trembling for fear that she might awake, but wishing that she would this time. But she did not. He kissed her upon her brow, and a silent prayer went up that she could love him.  
  
You ask how my day was…  
  
He had watched her all day and he knew the truth now. She would never love him. SHe wanted a normal life with one of those silly human boys. He would have to be content coveting from afar like that silly little man that show Ally Mcsomething- or-other. He was the personification of everything she hated about being a mutant. There would be many night wall clinging episodes in his future thought Kurt.  
  
Your love is thick   
and it swallowed me whole…  
  
Kitty had watched Kurt like stare at her all day it creeped her out, why couldn't he just find a nice elf girl. Why did he have to stare at her all the time -and- he just wouldn't get the hint. She didn't love him.  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for…  
  
Evan saw the childish dance that Kurt and Kitty's eyes were doing with each other. Kurt would stare at Kitty until she would catch him and he would look back down at the weekly "family" dinner the x-men had on Fridays. he had enough. These two were fooling each other.  
  
That's not lip service.  
Evan leapt up onto the dinner table, actually into the mashed potatoes on the dinner table. He leered at Kitty and she looked up surprised that he was standing on the table. Evan let loose with two bone spikes that headed straight for Kitty's chest.  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional things  
  
Kurt saw the extremely sharp shards of bone heading for his beloved. He wasn't thinking. If he had been thinking it would have dawned upon him that Kitty could have phased to avoid the shards, but his first instinct was to protect her. The fuzzy blue elf 'ported directly in front of Kitty, and took the blow of the shards.  
  
you held your breath and the door for me.  
  
Kitty inhaled sharply as she saw the deadly bone shards head toward her and surely thought that this was her end, but a moment before she was to be impaled a blue shape bamfed right in front of them. He grunted with the sudden impact and then the shards dropped to the table in front of him. "vas is das?"   
  
Thanks for your patience  
  
Kitty sat on her bed and tried to make sense of what had happened at dinner. Evan had since been shuffled to his room by his Auntie O, and Kurt had fled to his room short after the incident . "Oh, Kurt why did you do it?". She lay there for several hours trying to make sense of his action. She fell asleep crying as she had the ill-born realization of the way things were: She would never have a "normal" life. Hell she couldn't even fall for a normal guy.  
  
You're the best listener that I ever met.  
You're my best friend. Best friend with benefits.  
  
This was the end. he knew it now. There was no denying that he was completely head over heels in love with her, and she knew it. He had to see her once more before he left her to whoever she chose to be hers. He 'ported into her room and took up his place above her head. He reached out to touch her cheek and found himself looking at her looking back at him.  
  
What took me so long?…  
I never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational.  
I am aware now, I am aware now.  
  
Kitty looked up and she saw him. His hand was out-stretched as if he meant to touch her face. Kitty's eyes once again filled with tears as she took his hand with hers, and placed it to her lips. "Kätzen, I…" Kurt began to say, but Kitty cut him off abruptly. "Kurt, I am soooo sorry. I wanted to admit that I love you, but my parents would never understand they want me to have a 'normal' boyfriend." Kurt appeared to pale considerably and started to concentrate upon a destination. Kitty slapped him. HARD. "Kurt, you are as normal as boys get nowadays, and I don't care what my parents think. I love you.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
an' don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
As Kitty tried to kiss her fuzzy elf from the angle that was most unkind to such an endeavor Kurt fell off the wall and rolled of the bed and onto the hard floor. Looking down through the bottom of the bed she smiled at him. This was her fuzzy elven boyfriend now.  
  
  
15 YEARS LATER…  
  
As Kurt and Kitty walked along the Xavier Institute grounds enjoying the beautiful summer morning, looking a bit older and happier than ever, a snowball hit Kurt in the side of the head and a familiar bamfPOP, had a mischievous elven child in Kitty's arms. Kurt looked down at him. Kitty caught Kurt's eyes looking down at the boy with sheer joy in his eyes (aside from the snow), and smiled. "I have to remember to thank Evan today" she thought.  
  
and don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it It's all your fault.  
  
"Cristof vhat have ve told you about that?  
  
  
Based upon "Head over Feet" by Alanis Morrisette  
  
  



End file.
